Shadow Walrus
Shadow Walrus is an good walrus (he used to be evil) that obtained his nickname due to his black coloring. He moved to Antarctica sometime before the Walrus Crime Ring was founded in 2009, and when the group was founded he joined its ranks. However, he was banished after trying to convince the leader, Walrus, to turn the group into a real crime ring (that does things like crimes, etc) rather than just hacking. However, he turned good in 2015. Background You most likely do NOT remember the time years ago, when there was a black walrus who didn't hack into your computer. BECAUSE he didn't hack into your computer. He was banished from the crime ring by Walrus (character) (because S. W. wanted to turn the group into a real crime ring (that does things like crimes, etc) rather than just hacking.). Walrus4, Walrus5, Walrus6, Walrus7, Walrus8, Walrus10 and Walrus11 still counted him as a WCR member, but they did not say that to Walrus or anyone else, until they were spied on and exiled. After he was banished from the crime ring, he decided to go down his own path of crime, doing evil deeds around Antarctica. In one of these incidents, his left flipper was cut off, so he replaced it with a pirate hook. During his short time with the crime ring, he became friends with Walrus4, Walrus5, Walrus6, Walrus7, Walrus8, Walrus10, Walrus11 and the eight have been friends ever since. Biography Shadow Walrus was born somewhere in the Arctic, like all walruses and polar bears. Some time before coming to Antarctica, he accidentally flopped into a vat of black feather paint, which had fallen into the ocean in Club Penguin and floated to the Arctic. His brother tried to help him out, but fell in too. Then, his second brother helped them out...and fell in himself. Then, Shadow Walrus helped him out. While they were able to polish their tusks clean, the paint/dye was absorbed into their skins, making them forever black. He sailed to Antarctica along with his two brothers in a white boat (thought to be made of carved ice) sometime before 2009, and landed on Club Penguin. Because of his color, he was made fun of everywhere he went, by penguins, puffles, and even terns for his color. This turned him from a neutral walrus to evil, and he vowed to have his revenge on all of the creatures of Antarctica. It was around this time that he heard of the Walrus Crime Ring, and decided to join. The problem for him was, it was only good at hacking, and he had no idea how to hack (because he was L0L n00b status then). Thus, he tried to convince Walrus to expand the ring to do crimes, too. But, Walrus refused and Shadow was banished from the ring. Sometime after turning to a life of crime, Shadow lost his left flipper, and replaced it with a pirate hook. After that, he was spotted in the Asiapelago, near Shops Island. He was constantly trying to wreak havoc on local businesses. Some time later, Walrus4, Walrus5, Walrus6, Walrus7, Walrus8, Walrus10 and Walrus11 were also banished, because they still counted Shadow as a member of the WCR and didn't accept that he was banished. They soon started helping Shadow to do evil things. Later, after being banished for a different reason, Walrus2 joined them, as well. Because Shadow and the other walruses did evil things in the same area as and the other The Evil Something members, he also sometimes fought against them, as well, because didn't like other villains doing evil things in the same place where he and the other The Evil Something members do them. In 2015, Shadow Walrus (and the Walrus Brothers) turned good. Involvement Shadow Walrus was just one of the many evil walruses in Antarctica. However, instead of hacking like most of his brethren, Shadow preferred being a pirate. Shadow was reported to have his own pirate crew as well, all of whom sailed on Shadow's white boat. The crew members were Walrus2, Walrus4, Walrus5, Walrus6, Walrus7, Walrus8, Walrus10 and Walrus11. However, all of them turned good in 2015. Gallery File:ShadowWalrus.png|Shadow Walrus. File:Shadow Walrus.png|Shadow Walrus. Quotes *"What? Walrus? DID HE HACK INTO MY COMPUTER AGAIN?" *"MWA HA HA! Shadow Walrus! It's my name and my catchphrase!" (he used to say that while he was evil) Trivia *Shadow Walrus obtained his nickname from all of those that made fun of his mishap, and his new coloring. While he hated it at first, he decided to embrace it once he became evil, as it sounded evil and powerful to him. However, he turned good in 2015. $hadow Walrus Category:Good Guys Category:Good Walruses